The present invention relates generally to the field of underground boring and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for planning and adjusting a bore plan, prior to and during an actual boring operation.
Utility lines for water, electricity, gas, telephone and cable television are often run underground for reasons of safety and aesthetics. In many situations, the underground utilities can be buried in a trench which is then back-filled. Although useful in areas of new construction, the burial of utilities in a trench has certain disadvantages. In areas supporting existing construction, a trench can cause serious disturbance to structures or roadways. Further, there is a high probability that digging a trench may damage previously buried utilities, and that structures or roadways disturbed by digging the trench are rarely restored to their original condition. Also, an open trench poses a danger of injury to workers and passersby.
The general technique of boring a horizontal underground hole has recently been developed in order to overcome the disadvantages described above, as well as others unaddressed when employing conventional trenching techniques. In accordance with such a general horizontal boring technique, also known as microtunnelling, horizontal directional drilling (HDD) or trenchless underground boring, a boring system is situated on the ground surface and drills a hole into the ground at an oblique angle with respect to the ground surface. A drilling fluid is typically flowed through the drill string, over the boring tool, and back up the borehole in order to remove cuttings and dirt.
After the boring tool reaches a desired Depth, the tool is then directed along a substantially horizontal path to create a horizontal borehole. After the desired length of borehole has been obtained, the tool is then directed upwards to break through to the surface. A reamer is then attached to the drill string which is pulled back through the borehole, thus reaming out the borehole to a larger diameter. It is common to attach a utility line or other conduit to the reaming tool so that it is dragged through the borehole along with the reamer.
A common approach to planning a bore involves surveying a bore site and manually creating a bore plan on paper. Utilities and other underground objects are typically located and identified on the bore plan. Using the paper bore plan as a guide, the skilled machine operator attempts to direct the boring implement along the pre-planned boring route. A second operator periodically scans the drilling area to determine the actual location of the boring tool. Deviations between the planned and actual bore paths are resolved manually, the accuracy of which is highly dependent on the skill level of the machine and locator operators.
It can be appreciated that a manual approach to planning a bore and assessing the progress of the actual bore relative to a bore plan is problematic. Parameters such as entry angle, rod and product diameters, reamer diameter, rod bend radius, topography variations, utility diameter and safety clearance radius, grades, and minimum ground cover, for example, are generally not properly accounted for using conventional bore planning approaches. A bore plan that fails to properly accommodate these and other parameters is likely to be inaccurate, which may result in excessive drilling machine/pipe/bit wear and delay in completing the bore.
There exists a need in the excavation industry for an apparatus and methodology for automating the process of planning a bore. There exists a need for a bore planning approach that provides for greater accuracy than is currently attainable using existing approaches. The present invention fulfills these and other needs.
The present invention is directed to a system and method for electronically developing a bore plan of a bore site for use in connection with an underground boring machine. Electronically developing a bore plan according to the principles of the present invention involves receiving bore path plan information representative of an intended bore path at the bore site, which may include topographical, utility, and/or geophysical related information. A pre-established bore plan is generated using the received bore path plan information. Actual bore path information is acquired indicative of an actual bore path produced by the boring machine. A modified bore plan is generated using the actual bore path information and at least some of the bore path plan information. The modified bore plan comprises data representative of a modified bore path that minimizes a deviation in alignment between the actual bore path and the intended bore path. Selected bore plan data can be displayed in both textual and graphical forms.
Topographical information representative of the topography of the bore site may also be received, in which case the generated bore plan data includes data representative of the intended bore defined along the intended bore path and with respect to the representative topography at the bore site. The topographical information representative of the bore site topography may be received as two-dimensional data or three-dimensional data.
The topographical information typically includes information representative of a height of a surface of earth at the bore site above the intended bore path. The height of the earth""s surface at the bore site above the intended bore path may be defined relative to a pre-established reference of the bore site, such as a pre-established bore site reference defined in terms of a latitude, longitude, and altitude. Surface feature information representative of one or more features defined on the earth""s surface at the bore site may also be received. The surface feature information may include information representative of surface water at the bore site or information representative of a man-made or natural obstacle, structure or pathway, such as a roadway or other landmark.
The received bore path plan information representative of the intended bore path typically includes location information concerning one or more targets through which the intended bore path is to pass. The path information representative of the intended bore path may also include pitch and azimuth information concerning one or more targets through which the intended bore path is to pass.
Utility information representative of one or more utilities at the bore site may also be received, in which case the generated bore plan data includes data representative of the intended bore defined along the intended bore path which avoids each of the utilities defined at the bore site. The utility information may, for example, include information concerning one or more of a gas, water, sewer, communications or electrical utility to be avoided by the intended bore path.
The utility information preferably includes location information defining at least two points of each of the utilities at the bore site, although a single point or region may be defined for each utility. The utility information includes information identifying each of the utilities at the bore site as an intersecting utility or a non-intersecting utility. An intersecting utility defines a utility that is expected to pass under or over the intended bore path, while a non-intersecting utility defines a utility that is not expected to pass under or over the intended bore path. The utility information may also include information identifying one or both of a first end and a second end of each utility, and may further include pot hole information of each utility. Pot hole information, as applicable to intersecting utilities, represents data indicating a point where the intended bore path crosses under or over the intersecting utility.
Information concerning the underground boring machine to be used to produce an actual bore at the bore site may further be received and accounted for when generating a bore plan according to the present invention. Machine information may include machine specific information, such as model and functionality, as well as drill rod information. The drill rod information includes information concerning a drill rod to be used to produce an actual bore at the bore site, such as drill rod radius information and drill rod bend radius information.
Bore plan data generated in accordance with the present invention may further consider product information concerning a product to be installed in the intended bore. The product information may include information concerning a diameter, allowable bend radius, and quantity of the product to be installed in the intended bore. Ground cover information concerning ground cover above the installed product may also be received. The ground cover information concerning ground cover above the installed product may be defined with respect to length along the drill rod.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, electronically developing a bore plan of a bore site for use in connection with an underground boring machine involves user interaction with a user-interface of the present invention. According to this embodiment, a topography input window is displayed that receives topographic input data from a user. A utilities input window and a bore path input window are display that respectively receive utility and bore path input data from the user. In response to these input data, a graphical representation of the bore plan comprising graphical representations of each utility and a bore path is presented within a topographic representation of the bore site. The graphical representation of the bore plan preferably has a three-dimensional effect. The graphical representation of the bore plan is typically defined relative to a bore site reference.
Displaying the topography input window involves displaying a distance field and a height field for receiving from the user distance and height input data for each of one or more two-dimensional topographic points. A left/right field left/right input data which is used with distance and height input data to define each of one or more three-dimensional topographic points.
Displaying the utilities input window involves displaying at least one location window and a pot hole window for receiving from the user location and pot hole input data for each of one or more utilities. Displaying the utilities input window may also involve displaying an intersecting field and a non-intersecting field for specifying by the user whether a utility is an intersecting utility or a non-intersecting utility. A diameter field and a minimum clearance field may also be displayed for receiving from the user diameter and minimum clearance data for each of one or more utilities. The diameter data indicates a diameter of the utility and the minimum clearance data indicates a clearance defined around each utility through which the bore path is not permitted to pass.
Displaying the bore path input window involves displaying a target window for receiving from the user location data for each of a plurality of bore path targets through which the bore path is to pass. Displaying the bore path input window may further involve displaying distance, depth, and left/right fields for receiving from the user distance, depth, and left/right data for each of a plurality of bore path targets through which the bore path is to pass. The bore path input window may also include pitch and azimuth fields for receiving from the user pitch and azimuth data for each of a plurality of bore path targets through which the bore path passes. A grade window may be displayed for receiving from the user grade data defining a grade through which the bore path is to pass.
A user-interface of the present invention permits a user to alter one or more of the topographic input data, utility input data, bore path input data, and other bore plan data. A user may also alter the graphical representations of a selected utility, topographic or bore path element. Data corresponding to the selected utility, topographic or bore path element may be displayed while graphically altering the graphical representation of the selected utility, topographic or bore path element. A selected bore plan report or graph, a minimum ground cover report or graph, a sonde information report or graph, or a warnings/errors report or graph may be displayed or otherwise produced.
A drill rod selection window may be displayed that receives drill rod input data from the user. The drill rod selection window provides input windows for receiving dill rod input data defining one or more of rod diameter, individual rod length, rod bend radius, and entry point offset. A product selection window may also be displayed that receives product input data from the user. The product selection window provides an input window for receiving product input data defining one or both of product diameter and product quantity. A diameter selection window may be activated to receive diameter input data from the user. The diameter selection window provides an input window for receiving input data defining one or both of a backreamer diameter and a pilot bit diameter.
A machine selection window may be activated that receives machine input data from the user. The machine input data defines one of a number of underground boring machines selectable by the user. An entry angle selection window allows the user to input entry angle data. The entry angle input data defines a drill rack angle with respect to the horizon associated with a selected underground boring machine.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, electronically computing a bore plan of a bore site for use in connection with an underground boring machine involves providing target parameters defining each of a plurality of target points along an intended bore path. Utility parameters may also be provided for defining one or more utilities at the bore site. A maximum bend radius parameter representative of a maximum bend radius of a specified drill rod to be used to produce an actual bore at the bore site is further provided. A bore that connects with each of the target points, avoids passing through the utilities, and avoids exceeding a maximum bend radius of the specified drill rod is calculated using the target, utility, and maximum bend radius parameters.
Providing the utility parameters may involve providing safety clearance region parameters for each of the utilities, and calculating the bore further comprises calculating the bore such that the bore avoids passing through the safety clearance region of each of the utilities. Providing the utility parameters typically involves providing utility parameters that define at least one point of each utility in three-dimensions, such as by providing a distance, left/right, and depth parameter for at least one point of each utility. Providing the utility parameters may also involve providing utility parameters defining one or both of a first end and a second end of each utility, and further involves providing utility parameters defining pot hole parameters of each utility.
Providing the target parameters involves providing target parameters that define each target point in three-dimensions. The target parameters may be provided in terms of a distance, left/right, and depth parameter for each target point or, alternatively, a pitch and azimuth for each target point. One or both of an entrance target point and an exit target point may also be calculated.
Calculating the bore may involve incrementally displacing the bore a specified distance from a particular target point to an adjacent target point. At each displacement increment, a direction that moves the bore toward the adjacent target point is calculated. Calculating the bore may further involve calculating one or more control points to connect the bore between a particular target point and an adjacent target point. Each control point preferably defines a point which is co-planar with respect to the particular and adjacent target points and is co-planar with respect to a direction angle of the adjacent target point.
A region may be defined for the adjacent target point which represents a limit of the specified drill rod""s ability to bend as a function of the maximum bend radius of the specified drill rod. Each control point, in this case, defines a point which is co-planar with respect to the particular and adjacent target points, is co-planar with respect to a direction angle of the adjacent target point, and, when connected with the particular target point, tangentially intersects the region by a predetermined allowable bore length.
Calculating the bore may also involve calculating a largest allowable drill string bend radius which connects the bore between a particular target point and an adjacent target point. Calculating the bore may further involve calculating one or more segments which connect the bore between a particular target point and an adjacent target point.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, a system for electronically developing a bore plan of a bore site for use in connection with an underground boring machine includes a processor and memory coupled to the processor. A display device is also coupled to the processor. An input device, coupled to the processor, provides for inputting of topographical information representative of topography at the bore site, utility information representative of one or more utilities at the bore site, and bore path plan information representative of an intended bore path at the bore site. The processor computes bore plan data using the topographic, utility, and bore path plan information. The bore plan data is presented in textual and/or graphical form on the display as data representative of an intended bore defined along the intended bore path. For example, the bore plan data may be presented in graphical form on the display as data representative of the intended bore defined along the intended bore path and with respect to the representative topography at the bore site.
In one embodiment, the input device is operable by the user (e.g., a mouse, trackball or keyboard). In another embodiment, the input device comprises a communications interface, and the topographical, utility, and bore path plan information is communicated from an external electronic system (e.g., boring machine controller) to the system processor via the communications interface.
The input device provides for inputting of product information representative of one or more of a diameter, allowable bend radius, and quantity of the product to be installed along the bore path. The processor may compute the bore plan data using the topographic, utility, bore path, and product information. The input device may also provide for inputting of drill rod information representative of one or both of drill rod radius information and drill rod bend radius information. The processor may compute the bore plan data using the topographic, utility, bore path, and drill rod information.
The input device further provides for inputting of bore path plan information which includes location information concerning one or more targets through which the intended bore path is to pass. The bore path plan information may include pitch and azimuth information concerning one or more targets through which the intended bore path is to pass. The utility information typically includes at least two location points of each of the utilities at the bore site.
The processor may alter one or more of the topographic information, utility information or bore path plan information. For example, the processor may alter graphical representations of a selected utility, topographic or bore path element presented on the display in response to a command received by the input device. The processor may also display data corresponding to a selected utility, topographic or bore path element while graphically altering the graphical representation of the selected utility, topographic or bore path element. An output device may also be coupled to the processor. The output device generates a selected one of a bore plan report or graph, a minimum ground cover report or graph, a sonde information report or graph, or a warnings/errors report or graph.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, a computer readable medium embodying program instructions for electronically developing a bore plan of a bore site for use in connection with an underground boring machine is provided. The program instructions include instructions for receiving topographical information representative of topography of the bore site, receiving utility information representative of one or more utilities situated at the bore site, and receiving bore path plan information representative of an intended bore path at the bore site. The program instructions include further instructions for generating bore plan data using the received topographic, utility, and bore path plan information, such that the bore plan data includes data representative of an intended bore defined along the intended bore path and with respect to the representative topography at the bore site.
In an alternative embodiment, the computer readable medium embodies program instructions for displaying a topography input window that receives topographic input data from a user, displaying a utilities input window that receives utility input data from the user, and displaying a bore path input window that receives bore path input data from the user. The program instructions further include instructions for displaying a graphical representation of the bore plan including graphical representations of each utility and a bore path presented within a topographic representation of the bore site.
In accordance with a further embodiment, the computer readable medium embodies program instructions for providing target parameters defining each of a plurality of target points along an intended bore path, providing utility parameters defining one or more utilities at the bore site, and providing a maximum bend radius parameter representative of a maximum bend radius of a specified drill rod to be used to produce an actual bore at the bore site. The program instructions further include instructions for calculating a bore that connects with each of the target points, avoids passing through the utilities, and avoids exceeding a maximum bend radius of the specified drill rod.
The above summary of the present invention is not intended to describe each embodiment or every implementation of the present invention. Advantages and attainments, together with a more complete understanding of the invention, will become apparent and appreciated by referring to the following detailed description and claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.